Torin Yakasha
Overview Name: Torin Yakasha Sex: Male Personality: A semi confident, intelligent person, who tries to use humor to diffuse situations. If that doesn't work, he loves a good fight and never backs down from one. No matter the opponent, he gives every fight his all, and expects the same from who he fights. Awkward around the female population, he tends to always say something either embarrassing to him, or offensive to the female. He means well, he just gets confused on what to say. Appearance: He stands at 6' 0'' tall, and weighs approximately 230 pounds. He isn't solid muscle, but does have decent muscle definition, and is surprisingly strong. His hair is a light brown and is medium length on top, and slightly shorter on the sides. (Think Booker DeWitt from Bioshock Infinite, only a bit shorter.) An orange-red goatee on his chin is his only facial hair. His eyes are green, and he usually has a bored look in them. Under the right sleeve of his standard issue Shinigami uniform, part of a tattoo can be seen. Around his waist is a purple sash that was given to him by a dear friend who was eaten by a hollow. (His reason for joining the 13 Squads.) His Zanpakuto hangs horizontal across his abdomen by a strap around his neck.'' History and Past Torin was born in District 13 of the North Rukongai. At a young age he met a girl named Lina Yun. They spent every day together. They played together, went to school together, and their families were always close. At night, they would lie under a tree and talk for hours about their future, both together and individually. They had always joked about Torin becoming a Captain in the Gotei 13 and Lina would be his wife. Eventually the two grew up and began to see each other casually, after a few years they became engaged. As a birthday present one year, Lina gave Torin a purple sash, the one he now wears around his waist. The two still kept their inside jokes of Torin becoming a Captain level Shinigami with Lina as his wife. Torin promised to always protect her no matter if he accomplished this or not. One night, they were walking home after hours of lying under a tree looking at the stars, a Hollow attacked them both. Unortunately by the time a Squad from the Gotei 13 arrived, Lina had been consumed by the Hollow. Torin was crushed, vowing to accomplish his goal of becoming a Captain. Zanpakuto Name: Chikyū no Rivu~Aiasan (Roughly; Leviathan of the Earth.) Command: Anata wa Jimen ga Rurue o Kaishi Idō Suru to, Jōshō Shi, Hakai Suru (Roughly; When You Move, the Ground Begins to Tremble, Rise and Destroy.) Description Unreleased: '''A normal styled Kataka. The Tsuba is in the shape of a rounded triangle, and the braid is a deep purple color matching the sash around his waist. Along the Scabbard is a silver outline of a geometrical diamond pattern from the cap to the mouth. The chord on the Scabbard is white, with the Scabbard itself black. The caps on the ends of his Scabbard and handle are made of Malachite. '''Released: '''When released, it goes from a normal styled Katana to a large Halberd style broadsword which Torin can wield one handed without a problem. Along the handle are 6 chunks of Malachite, 3 on each side. The blade is silver, and the outline of it is a dark Pewter color. On the end of the handle is flat star shaped piece of stone to keep the sword from sliding out of Torin's hand. '''Ability 1: Forutorainkurasshu (Fault Line Crush) When Torin smashes his Halberd into the ground, the earth splits, causing his opponent to either lose their balance, or to be swallowed by the ground itself. Ability 2: Tera no Hashira (Pillars of Terra) Whenever Torin thrusts his sword into the ground, up to 4 pillars (of which he can control the amount) protrude from the ground. Both an offensive and defensive manuvuer. Only one can be used at a time, and they each have a 5 turn cool down rate. Offensive - The pillars are summoned and in the same turn Torin speaks the words'' ''''Bakuhatsu sa Seru ''(Detonate). This causes the pillars to explode and create a shrapnel type attack, as well as minor disorientation from the explosion itself. Defensive - When being attacked, the pillars are summoned as a shield almost. For example, if someone fire a Hado, Torin summons the pillars to take the hit. The same occurs with a Zanpakuto strike, Torin summons a pillar to act as his shield. Fight Style: Attack is what Torin does best. Suffice to say, he doesn't suffer greatly in his other attribute though. He pushes forward relentlessly and likes to put the pressure on his opponents, forcing them to crack under his onslaught of attacks. Stats '''Class/Level: '''NV-1 '''Han: '''6 '''Rei: '''6 '''Hak: '''6 '''Sei: '''2 '''Buk: '''11 '''Hoh: '''8 '''Total Points: '''39